


Distractions

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, Blair's marking papers and Jim can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompts: torture - writing - encase - nap

Jim slowly learned that taking any kind of a nap in daylight hours if Sandburg had a deadline was a total waste of time. Didn’t matter how much white noise Jim encased himself in upstairs, didn’t matter how many fancy ear plugs Sandburg found and ordered for him, that scratch-scratch-scratch of a pen when he was writing or marking papers was torture. Plain and simple.

“Yeah right, Michaels, like this totally isn’t ripped off Macallister’s study of anthropomorphic tendencies in plants.”

Jim had spent the better part of a night hanging around an abandoned distillery, and then chasing an idiot through half of it twice before said idiot had finally had the grace to take a wrong turn straight into Jim’s fist. So after a shower and some hastily prepared pancakes, he was in no mood to listen to Blair scolding grad students under his breath. He didn’t think he could have heard the plant thing right anyway.

Another scratch, another muttered expletive, and Jim rolled onto his back and contemplated the ceiling. Nope, nothing for it. If Jim was not going to get his post-stakeout snooze, then Blair was going to miss his deadline.

“Hey, Chief.”

“What? I’m working. And I thought you were crashing for a while.”

A pair of Jim-scented boxers flew over the railings with perfect ex-Ranger precision. They landed on the sofa next to Blair.

Jim made sure he was standing so the light would hit him just so when Blair looked up.

“I think I dropped something, Chief. Mind bringing it back to me?”

******


End file.
